I Never Knew What Love Was
by America Liberty
Summary: Katherine is being hunted for a crime that her father commited. When she gets taken in at the Admiral Benbow and falls for Jim she quickly makes up her mind to forget about her past but when her father shows up Katherine has a grave choice to make.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Loss

"Quick Alexandra, this way" Katherine hissed and the small blonde haired child pressed herself to the older girl. Katherine Silver could hear the blaring of sirens and the yelling of cops.

"Freeze, Katherine! I know you're here!" The cops yelled. Katherine threw her bag to the side, only taking the time to grab her black gun and cock it. Alexandra started to cry and tiny bullets of rain and hail bombarded the sisters' skin and bruised the flesh. The rainfall drenched their dresses and Katherine knew that Alex could not make it farther. Katherine had no idea where to go. None whatsoever.

"We're going to die! I don't want to die!" Alexandra wailed and Katherine couldn't help but to silently agree. The two girls had been running for days and only stopping when the weather was so bad it was dangerous. They had stayed at different inns but no matter how hard Katherine tried to keep them safe something always went wrong and right now Alex was very sick. It was all his fault. If her stupid father hadn't been so greedy she would be in the warm and safe Spyglass Tavern but because of her father Katherine Silver and her sister Alexandra Silver were being chassed by cops. Katherine gasped as the car wound the bend.

"ALEXANDRA TO ME!" Katherine screamed and looked at the pale child frozen with fear. Katherine stood there helpless. "TO ME, ALEX! COME TO ME!" Katherine yelled and a feeling of helplessness drowned her as the car came whizzing towards her.

"Please help me…" Alex said weakly and Katherine wanted to run and help her but she was frozen with fear. She wanted to take the bullet for her sister but she didn't have time to think of death. She didn't know who to say good-bye to. She wanted to live and then quickly brushed the thoughts away and watched the road horrified as the car screeched around the bend and the little pale girl collapsed in the road. Tears started to slip out of Katherine's eyes but she held them in. _Alexandra needs me to be strong. I cant quite! I'll save you, Alexandra! God, I'm such a loser! I should have run! I should have thrown her out of the way! Should have- _Katherine's thoughts were cut short by the car's fast whizzing which sent her flying at a tree and almost knocked her out cold.

"Katherine Silver?" One of the robot cops asked in a mechanical voice. Katherine weakly nodded to overcome with grief and pain to respond or fight back. One of the robots grabbed her arm and one of them disarmed her. Katherine feebly looked at the road and saw Alexandra's small and mutilated body. Her eyes widened and her tears started to flow heavier. Salty tears oozed down her face and she was filled with rage and anger that she had never before felt. A burning sensation shot through her stomach and she felt like her bones were melting. She cried out with rage and with pain. The hail pierced her sun burned skin and knotted her tangled blonde hair into an even greater mess.

"NO! YOU CANT TAKE ME! SHE'S HURT! SHE NEEDS ME!" Katherine yelled in a fit of rage and fear for Alexandra. She looked around and in fruitless attempts not to hyperventilate tears were slipping out easier than they ever had before. They flowed freely down her face because the reality of the situation hit her. Alexandra was gone. She was dead and Katherine had sit there and let it happen she had done just as much as the car that hit her. The cops paid no mind to her and effortlessly dragged her falling body into the car. Despite her struggles they threw her into the car and drove off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jim

Katherine was exhausted the minute they threw her into the car. She was literally sick with pain and grief. Alexandra was gone partially because she was to scare to do anything. _I can't believe it. It's too unreal. I bet I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in the Spyglass Tavern with my father and with Alex. I'll drink hot tea and relax! Alex can't be gone! She can't be! _ Katherine thought desperately to herself. She tried to conserve the energy that she had but the thoughts of death and her father had exhausted her so considerably that she passed out within the hour. After what seemed to be a few hours she awoke to the screeching of tires and the static of the radio. _Where am I? What happened? Where's Alexandra? _ As Katherine Silver tried to sit up she felt an intense pain and an agonizing pain coming from her wrists because of the handcuffs that were rubbing themselves against her cold and clammy skin. She tried to think about how to get out of the cuffs and how to get out of the car but all she could think about was Alexandra. Her musical laugh, her innocent, toothless smile, the way she banged on the pots and pans back at the tavern. The devil. It was his entire fault. _I swear f I ever get my hands on that spineless bastard I'll kill him for doing thins to us. To Alexandra. _Katherine thought groggily as she used her bruised elbows to push herself up. A searing pain ran through her arms and made her collapse back onto the leather seats. _I want to die. Kill me now. It's tearing me up inside. I can feel it. It wants to rip me open. It hates me. why… _Katherine thought, though she was not quite oriented. She had just lost everything.

Her father had left them when she was seven and Katherine had run the Spyglass, happily taking rude and tactless verbal abuse from the drunken pirates. She had single handedly raised Alexandra so her father could overthrow some captain's ship. She was able to fight well and knew it. Katherine tried to focus on her studies. She learned about fighting, ships, and different space captains. When she was twelve her father came back to the inn and was always gushing about some Jim boy. _I swore to myself if I ever met Jim I'd show him up at whatever he did. I can do it! I'm better then a little weakling girl. _Katherine sighed at the memories of the older days. The Space Academy tuition was too much and if you wanted to do what Katherine did, that's the place to go.

_I can deal with anything! I can do anything! I'm amazing! I can do it! I can do anything but loosing Alex. That's the only thing. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I swore to my father. I swore to Arrow. God, he was real nice. Helped me a lot back at the tavern. He always stopped by to tell me stories. Always helped with everything. I told him that I'd be strong. I told him that I'd take care of Alex. Don't be an idiot, Katherine. These are all people that are gone! Gone! Dead! Your father's gone and Arrow's dead! _Katherine thought and saw the jail building come into view.

"Katherine Silver, are you awake back there?" One of the guards asked. Katherine sniffled and nodded. _Maybe Alex was ok! Maybe she'd survive! I'll be able to see her again!_ Katherine thought hopefully but deep down her mushy pile of sludge of a heart knew that Alexandra was dead and except for her father who really didn't care, Katherine was alone in the world. A robot got out and dragged Katherine out to. _Don't cry in front of these dimwits. They don't deserve to see you cry!_ She thought as he forcibly pushed her down into a seat in the waiting room. A human man came out. He escorted her into a jail cell. _And by escorted I mean stripped of possessions and shoved into a hard cell where you hit your head on concrete. _

"Please wait here until we can speak to you about your father, Miss Silver." The man said and he locked the door and smiled evilly at Katherine. Katherine snapped her head down. _He'd hate me. Daddy never thought that jail was the right way to go. He always liked to think of himself as more than a common pirate. I got to get out of here. I know what they mean when they say 'speak to.' They want to torture me! _ Katherine started to trail of and started to think about all of the books that she'd read and all of the movies that she'd watched. She started to think about what Arrow had told her about. She started to panic and hyperventilate. She ran her hand through her matted and greasy hair. Then remembered something. She remembered a scene from her childhood. Tears flooded her eyes as the memory played right before her eyes like a movie.

_** "Mr. Arrow?" Katherine asked and she looked up at the man. His head snapped up from some maps he was looking at.**_

_** "What's the matter, Katie?" He inquired using his name for her. She went up and sat on his lap pushing the maps out of the way.**_

_** "I'm pretty, right?" she asked and Arrow laughed. He had been her father figure whale John Silver was gone and even thought they ran the most revolting tavern filled with the most gruff pirates and aliens. He could never bear to leave her and her sister to rot. **_

_** "Of course, Katie, but it's rude to go around saying that. You want to be modest." He said looking at the five-year-old child. She laughed and twirled her golden hair.**_

_** "But then no one will notice me, like you." She said and Arrow tilted his head. **_

_** "What do you mean, Kate?" He asked dropping the fountain pen that he picked up. **_

_** "She doesn't notice you does she?" Katherine said spinning around. Arrow breathed and knew exactly what Katherine was talking about. **_

_** "Katherine, My life is none of your concern. Please understand that." Arrow said graver then before but Katherine ignored the tone and was jumping around signing about how pretty she was. Arrow went back to his maps. After another minute energetic little Katherine bounded over to the door. Arrow looked up. **_

_** "I'm leaving, Mr. Arrow!" She said with a sudden change of attitude. He frowned and got up. **_

_** "Why is that, little one?"**_

_** "I want to go with you! I want to meet Amelia and I want to see the stars! I swear that I wont bother you! I wont tell Amelia that you like her and I wont-"**_

_** "That's quite enough, Katherine." Arrow said sternly and then looking at the crestfallen child he sighed and picked her up. "I want to take you with me but I cant. I cant, Katherine. Your father needs you here. You can help him change. I know you can." Arrow said. **_

With that her revere was over. She remembered how many free sodas she had gotten from the boy at the store. She remembered that she almost got five dollars out of some guy because she had batted her eyes so hard. She remembered the many occasions s that she's used her California girl look to get what she'd wanted. It had worked most of the time and luckily enough she's inherited or picked up her father's silver tongue. _If I play the cards right I can get out of here! _Katherine thought then she moved to the back of her cell and screamed. It was a loud ear-piercing scream. Everyone in the other cells looked at her. Katherine started to cry and scream louder then she ever knew she could.

"I've got to get out of here!" She screamed. "I need help! Please someone help me!" She wailed and the fake tears were coming a lot easier then she ever thought that she could make them.

"Quiet down, you little brat!" a man yelled from another cell. Katherine just started to sob louder and rattle the bars.

"She's hurt! She needs me! Get me out of here!" Katherine yelled and she desperately tried not to hyperventilate for real.

"What's the matter?" a young boy asked. He peaked around from the corner of his bars.

"She needs me." Katherine sobbed. "She's hurt. The car hit her…I need to get out of here!"

"Don't we all, babe, don't we all." The boy said wistfully. Katherine pounded on the bars.

"No! You don't understand! She's going to die! Alex needs me!" Katherine cried. It was a lie. She knew it. Katherine knew that Alexandra was dead and all those memories were wishful thinking.

"Calm down." The boy tried to soothe. "Who's Alex? Your boyfriend?" He asked. _You dirty little jerk. All of you are all after the same thing, right? _

"She's m-m-my sister." Katherine stuttered, her teeth chattering. She felt the cold biting at her legs and at her face.

"What happened? Why are you here? What's your name?" Asked the brown haired boy.

"Why are you here?" Katherine forced out. The boy sensed her insecurity.

"It's ok. I was just ridding my solar surfer a little to fast. I'm Jim Hawkins. My mom's going to come and pick me up. What's your name? Who are you? I can help." He soothed. _Jim. Jim. THE Jim Hawkins my father is always gushing about. The boy who makes my fathers face light up as if he were his son? That Jim? _Katherine looked up into his brown eyes, trying to decide whether to lie or tell the truth.

"I'm Amanda Anderson." She said, biting her lip. "I-I-I'm not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"It's all his fault!" She started to cry. _What do you think your doing, Katherine? Using this as a therapy session?_ "She's dead! It's his fault I'm here!"

"Whose fault?"

"My father's! He blamed me for her death! I'm here and I can't do it! Please help me, Jim!" Katherine cried. Jim looked at her desprityl.

"I will, Amanda. I swear I will." He said.

"You promise, Jim?" She asked, trying not to go over the top with her acting. Jim nodded.

"I swear to ya', Amanda. I'll get you out. I will." He said and before anyone could say anything else a women with tall black boots stormed into the room.

"JAMES HAWKINS! Where in heavens name have you been? Your mother has been worried sick!" The women said exclaimed. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Amelia, I was'nt gone that long!"

"No matter! I have to come pick you up at the jail cell again!" She snapped. The guard came and undid the cell.

"You're free to go, Mr. Hawkins." The guard said and Jim ran over to Katherine's cell.

"I want her out to." He said to the guard. The man laughed.

"She gotten you enchanted? You should see her when-"

"I don't care! She doesn't deserve this," he said. Amelia coughed.

"I do believe a introduction is in order.

"Amelia, this is Amanda. We need to help her!"

"Jim I don't know what your mother would say-"

"Amelia! She needs help! Isn't that the code or whatever they teach at school! Help people!" Jim responded. Amelia sighed and leaned down to Cather's cell. _Amelia. That name. She worked with Arrow! I'll be safe. I know I will. _

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I-I-I-I is not supposed to be here. My father is." Katherine said thinking about how true it was.

"Why is that?"

"My mother died. He hurt her and-and-and-" Amelia didn't need to here more. She flounced up to the guard.

"I want to take her out. I'll bail if need be." She proclaimed.

"I'm sorry, maim that wont be possible you see we need to question her about-"

"I don't care." Amelia said and she held her hand out for the keys. The guard tried to protest but Amelia was having none of it.

"Do you know who I am? I am Captain Amelia Smollett. I want those keys and unless you want a order against you I'd hand them over." She snapped. The guard fumbled with his jacket and reluctantly passed Amelia the keys. Amelia undid Katherine's cell. _Yes! Three points for me! I knew the little delinquent would fall for it! _

Amelia helped Katherine up and draped her coat around Katherine's almost bare shoulders. Katherine nodded her thanks and Amelia smiled a little. With Amelia shielding Katherine the threesome walked out of the building. Outside there was the most beautiful ship that Katherine had veer seen. The Legacy. It was made of Mahogany wood and it was the ship that Katherine always wanted to sail on. It was amazing. _My dream_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so it's kind of short but I really wanted to capture Katherine's internal conflict about Jim and everything. I'm working on chapter 4 it'll be up soon!**_

Chapter 3: I Could run

Standing there staring at the Legacy made Katherine think back to her time at the Spyglass and how she had wanted to fly. _It's going to happen. I'm going to soar around the sky with captain Amelia. THE captain Amelia. It can't get much better than this. Jim seems ok to. _Katherine thought. _I mean, if you're wiling to help out a total stranger then you must be ok. _ Katherine thought to herself. Jim smiled at her again. _I swear that smile could light up a room! _She mused but soon dismissed the idea, telling herself that she was just a little disoriented. Jim and Amelia were both on the ship and waiting for Katherine but part of her was scared to go. Part of her wanted to stay because a part of her knew that so much would change if she went with them. _If you took off right now you'd be able to make it to another hotel. There'll be other boys and other ships. You need to go, Katherine. Come on!_ She said and the part that held her father's character traits ripped at her, begging her to go, begging her to book and dart but another part of her told her to stay. It told her that there was a lot she could learn from Amelia and Jim. With a deep breath Katherine put a foot on the Legacy and pulled herself up. She knew that her life was changing for the better or for the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Know The Feeling

Katherine lay down on the bed that Amelia had provided for her and started to think about different feelings that she had. _Why is it that I always have to fall for the impossible? _She asked herself and a quick rasp on her door awoke her from her reverie.

"Come in." she said and captain Amelia entered. Katherine smiled.

"Would you like to join me in my quarters?" she asked and then looked at Katherine's pale face. "That is if you are feeling well enough." Katherine's lips curved into a smile. _Are you kidding? Would I like to? I'd love to! It's a dream come true! _ She kept her cool and tried to act mature and civilized.

"I would love to." Katherine said and Amelia smiled. Katherine shot out of her bed and stood on shaky legs. "May I please have a little time to get ready though?" she asked. Amelia nodded and left the room. _God what am I supposed to do? Get ready? How? Well first you're going to need to brush your hair and then your going to have to wash up. _Katherine thought and went to work. When she was done she walked out of the room and found her way to Amelia's room. She knocked on the door and adjusted her posture. Amelia answered and let her in. She sat down then suddenly remembered that she should have waited for Amelia to sit her. _Two minutes in and you already screwed something up? Right? Go figure! _ She thought angrily. Amelia nodded and smiled as if she could read Katherine's mind.

"Don't worry my dear. Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee?" she asked. Katherine nodded.

"Some tea would be splendid." Katherine answered. Amelia poured them both s glasses.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Amelia asked Katherine and Katherine could not help but respond with;

"Only if I may ask you one, good captain." Amelia nodded agreeing with the exchange. Katherine felt pleased and started to think of the different things that she could ask the captain.

"Do you like young mister Hawkins?" Amelia asked and Katherine was put aback with the question. _Damn! What do I tell her? The truth? A lie? _ Katherine thought angrily.

"A little, Miss Smollett. He saved me from a most horrible fate." Katherine answered truthfully. Amelia smiled.

"He likes you, Amanda." Amelia said and Katherine tried to act surprised but Amelia didn't fall for it. "I know you know and I wanted to tell you that you have my blessing to have a relationship with-" Amelia said but Katherine interrupted with something she never thought she'd say to anyone.

"But I'm scared!" she blurted. Amelia nodded and seemed to be going somewhere in her mind that Katherine didn't know about.

"Facing your fears. I know the feeling, Miss Amanda. Sometimes there is a place in your head that you don't want to go to. Feelings that you don't want to think about because you know that it will change anything." Amelia paused for a minute and Katherine thought that she would start to cry but she didn't know why. "I can see that between you and Jim. It happened to me to." Amelia said softer and Katherine's mind immediately started to think about the late Mr. Arrow. _Crap, shit, damn it! Did she love him to? Oh my god! It's all your fault! Good god save me! Why did you have to be so self centered? Why did you have to be such a ditz? _ Katherine's thoughts screeched to a halt.

"Can I ask my question now, Captain?" she inquired and Amelia nodded. "Who did you love?" she asked Amelia smiled a sad smile at Katherine.

"My first mate." she said and Katherine bit her lip. "So you see where I am coming from?" she asked. Katherine nodded a grave nod and started to think destructive thoughts about herself. _ It really is your fault you, little dirt bag. Why do you deserve happiness after what you did to Arrow? You don't. _Katherine thought and she felt the sudden urge to just jump off the ship, hope she didn't suffer broken bones, and book as fast as she could back to the jail cell. She started to remember why all of these emotions were rushing back to her and the memory hit her harder than the emotions.

_** Katherine was jumping rope and Mr. Arrow was counting for her. She had always been good at jumping. The whir as the rope sliced through the air and the wind that whistled through her air were both pleasant sensations. **_

_** "Forty one, forty two, forty three, Your so good at this, Katherine!" He said and little Katherine glared at him. **_

_** "Keep counting!" she said without stopping her skipping. Arrow smiled at the little blond child. **_

_** "Ok." he said and like she asked he resumed to count. "Forty four, forty five, forty six, Katherine, can I talk to you?" he asked suddenly. Katherine tripped over the rope and fell; soon she was back on her feet.**_

_** "Look what you made me do!" she said and Arrow smiled at the feisty child's attitude. "Now I have to start at one! I'll count for myself this time!" she said and Arrow picked up the rope. **_

_** "We need to talk, little one." Arrow said and he tried to put little Katherine on his lap. She refused. **_

_** "I wont listen until you count again!" She insisted and Arrow sighed. **_

_** "All right but your going to have to listen at the same time. This is important." He said and Katherine looked at him gleefully. **_

_** "I promise I'll listen!" she exclaimed and picked the rope up and started to skip again.**_

_** "One, two, three, four, five six. I'm leaving, Katie." He said and the little girl didn't think anything of it because he always left and brought her back some little trinket. **_

_** "Ok. Will you bring me back a star?" she asked and Arrow couldn't help but chuckle. **_

_** "Seven, eight, nine, ten. No, Katie. I wont be coming back." That made Katherine stop. She dropped the rope and ran to her friend. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Why? Why can't you come back?" she asked. Arrow tried to find a way to phrase it. **_

_** "I'm going in search of treasure." **_

_** "Well, ok, but you can see me after that!" he said. It was then that the reality of growing up hit her because she knew what the answer was. He shook his head. "Why?" she asked and then started to answer her own question. **__**"Is it because I tried to bother you about Amelia?" She asked little drops of water seeping out of her eyes. **_

_** "No, it's because of your father."**_

_** "He told you not to come?"**_

_** "That's right, pretty one."**_

_** "HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Katherine yelled and she jumped off of his lap. She ran over to the door. "Now you have to take me with you!" She said and Arrow grimly shook his head but little Katherine was not one to quite. "Take him with you then!" she said and Arrow looked down at her. Katherine was on a role. "My daddy's good now. I swear it! If you take him he'll like you! Please, please, please!" She begged. Katherine looked up at him. Her blue eyes were as wide as they could be. Arrow looked down, unable to look into them.**_

_** "I cant do that." Arrow said. **_

_** "Please! He needs the money and you can see me after!" she begged. Arrow sighed.**_

_** "You swear that he wont hurt anyone? You swear that he hasn't in months?" Arrow asked and Katherine bit her lip carful not to mention the times that he'd gotten into bar fights and the men that he'd hurt. She nodded. Arrow smiled. "You're sure this plan will work, Kate?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. "Ok, then!" He said. "I've got a crew to put together and you've got a jumping record to beat!" he said and he ruffled her hair. Katherine smiled and picked up her rope. **_

_** "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…" she counted and Mr. Arrow walked out of the tavern to talk to the doctor who was funding she mission about a new ships cook. **_

Katherine shook her head and stood up from the table knocking her cup over. Amelia smiled and picked it up.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Amelia! I swear I am!" she burst and collapsed there. The last thing she heard was Amelia's faint screams calling for the doctor and then her world turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He Would Always Count

"Is she all right?" Katherine herd voices above her ask. She rolled over and realized that she was no longer on the Legacy. She was in a room and there were people all around her.

"I think she's fine but she might have a minor concussion." She faintly made out someone saying. Katherine groaned and sat up weakly. Everyone was watching.

"Where-where am I?" Katherine groaned and someone pushed her back. It was a woman with brown hair. Katherine wanted to bite back because all she saw was a man and two women standing over her and she didn't know any of them.

"I'm so sorry, dear." The brown haired women said. "We must have scared you. I'm Sarah Hawkins. Jim's mother, this is my friend Rebecca Trelawney, and this is my other friend Dr. Doppler. You must be-" Sarah went on but Katherine cut her off.

"Where am I?" she asked. Rebecca put a cloth on her forehead and answered.

"The Admiral Benbow Inn." Katherine groaned and sat up, using her strength. The door cracked open and she could see Jim looking in. Katherine tried not to smile.

"Mom, I'm coming in now. I don't care what you say." Jim said and he opened the door Sarah looked like she might say something but noticed Katherine's face and gabbed Rebecca's hand.

"We'll leave now. Holler if you need anything, Amanda." she said and Katherine assumed that Jim had told his mom everything. Jim went over and sat in the chair next to Katherine. She looked over at Sarah and called back. Sarah stopped.

"Miss Hawkins, I don't want to be a trouble. If there's anything I can do later I'll be happy to help." Katherine said and Sarah smiled.

"You don't have to, Amanda."

"I want to." Katherine insisted. Rebecca smiled.

"You can work the bar later; a tough girl like you might be able to put those damn pirates in their place." Rebecca said.

"I agree." Doctor added and with that the three adults left. _Working the bar later! Yes! Something I know how to do! If theirs anything I can do it's put some good for nothing drunken' pirates in their place! _

"Are you feeling better?" Jim asked and Katherine's head snapped over.

"Umm..Yes thank you...much better, Mr. Hawkins." She said and went back to thinking but Jim would have none of that.

"What happened back on the Legacy?" he asked. Katherine didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered curtly. Jim smiled at her. It was a sad smile, one that made Katherine's knees turn to goop. "I fainted." she answered, trying to get out of an explanation.

"Yah, I got that. Why? What happened?" he asked her getting exasperated. _It's kind of cute when his face creases. _Katherine shrugged, making him angrier. "Just tell me, Amanda! I can help!" He exclaimed.

"No, no, you cant help me." She saud and Jim put his hand on her back.

"I can. I swear, Amanda. I can." He said and she breathed a little. _Tell him a little. Let him feel your pain, Katherine. Having someone know might help. He might be able to make you feel better. _Katherine thought hopefully and then with a burst of her courage she decided to tell them the partial truth.

"Please call Amelia in." She said and knew that Amelia deserved to know everything. Jim looked a bit puzzled but did what she said and soon Amelia was sitting by her bedside.

"Are you all right dear?" she asked. "We were all worried." Amelia said, still concerned. Katherine breathed and took her hand. _This is so cliché. What are you supposed to say? I knew the guy that liked you? I guess so, just stop being dramatic and spit it out, Katherine. _

" Amelia, my father ran a tavern and your first mate came in a lot." She said and Amelia gasped a little. Katherine could tell that tears were rushing to her eyes. "When he last saw me he told me that he was leaving for a trip. I got a letter a later telling me and my sister that he died." she said. It was all the truth. Amelia stood up, angry now.

"Your lying, Amanda! You are!" she said and Katherine knew that she had to stop Amelia from walking out the door. Thinking quick, Katherine started to recount everything he'd ever said or done for her.

"He used to count for me when I skipped rope and he's always get distracted. I'd get angry with him and try to count fro myself! I was about twelve when he left but I acted like such a child. He always told me that when I pouted in the corner." Katherine babbled and Amelia stopped in the door. Tears were now running down both of the women's cheeks. "He told me my eyes looked like the ocean and he tried to get me to be modest but it never worked. He told me my hair was like the gold from that story, where the troll tried to steal the baby-god what the name? -" Katherine struggled to validate her case but Amelia needed no more convincing. She slipped her arms around Katherine when she walked back.

"He's dead, Amanda." she cried. Katherine bit back some more tears.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia." she repeated quietly then but her lip.

"How'd he die?" she asked. He father told her that he had fallen off of the ship but Katherine had suspected different reasons.

"His lifeline wasn't secure." Jim said but Amelia shook her head and stood up.

"I always suspected that he was killed. By the spider to be exact." she said and Katherine bit back more tears. It really was her fault. She's egged him on. She'd sweet-talked him into it. Well, not exactly but she'd done the equivalent.

_**Dad, I'm twelve!" Katherine yelled and pounded her fist on the table. Silver looked exasperated. Arrow had given him a job and he would be leaving soon.**_

_** "Please Katherine. Jus' one kiss. He's going to need it!" Silver yelled and Katherine glared at him.**_

_** "Your sick!" She yelled and turned away. "I wont kiss some spider thing to get his godforsaken confidence up!" She yelled again, her thought was starting to hurt her.**_

_** "Please, if where every gonna' capture the ship we need-"**_

_** "Capture the ship! You never said anything about that!"**_

_** "No one will get hurt, Kate. I swear. You're only helping yourself and Arrow and Alex and myself." He said listing everyone she cared about. Kate sighed. "Please, Katie. He needs help and you're just the person." He said.**_

_** "Father, I've never kissed a boy let alone some freaky SPIDER!" She yelled getting angry at the end of the sentence.**_

_** "Kate, look in the mirror." He said and she turned around to her closet mirror and looked. "What do you see?" he asked. Kate smiled. **_

_** "A beautiful girl with virgin lips." She said and smiled at her own wisecrack.**_

_** "I see a sweet girl who would 'elp 'er father." he said and Katherine sighed and gave up the memories of meeting a boy and kissing him with one chaste kiss on the cheek under the moonlight.**_

_** "All right." She said and walked off to find the spider creep. Katherine had been strolling around the Spyglass for an hour now look for that mistake of a creature. Finally she found him in his room. She walked in determined to make this quick and hopefully painless, but she didn't count on either.**_

_** "Hey, Scroop." She said and she twirled a bit of her curly hair. He looked over at her. Thank god drama classes. "Good luck tomorrow." she said thinking of Alex and how happy she would be when daddy brought her back a bit of treasure. **_

_** "What do you want, Katherine?" he asked. She giggled and sat down next to him.**_

_** "To wish you luck." She said and she chewed her lip, swelling it. It was now or never. She leaned in and kissed him. As fast as she could. He looked stunned then took her hands. **_

_** "I'll be seeing you when I get back?" he asked and Katherine could see what she'd done. She stuttered for nice ways to say why she'd actually kissed him but he interrupted her. "Once we loot the ship I'll be back and you-" She interrupted him and shot up. "Katherine sit down." He said and she looked pained. "I'll do anything for us to be together." he said and Katherine shook her head and ran out, not having the heart to say anything else.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Only A Heartbreaker

Amelia walked out of the bedroom and shakily Katherine got up and out of her bed. She looked in the closet and found a dress that Sarah had left for her. Katherine slipped on the brown and white dress and tied the laces. She brushed her hair and walked out to the bar. Rebecca was arguing with a man.

"You nee to pay!" Rebecca yelled. Katherine walked over slowly.

"I don't owe you nothing!" the man yelled. He raised a hand to hit her but Katherine stepped in and felt an air of confidence overwhelm her. She'd done this so many times it came naturally. Katherine grabbed his arm mid swing and pushed it backwards.

"Listen, asshole! I want five bucks in my hand before I reach seven teen!" Katherine yelled pinning him against the table. Rebecca looked shocked. Katherine didn't stop there. She needed to unwind. All she could think about was what prompted Scroop's early betrayal and he best friend's death.

_**Katherine was brushing off tables when there was a heavy pounding on the door. She had locked it so that she had some peace and quite for once. **_

_** "Go away!" Katherine yelled and she immediately grabbed a knife from the bar. Earlier that day she'd gotten into a fight. It was a day before everyone was leaving. **_

_** "Let me in, Katie!" Arrow's voice rang out clear. Katherine dropped the knife on the ground and ran to undo the locks. When she did he walked into the bar without saying a word and then quickly over to the backroom. Katherine followed after picking up Alexandra. **_

_** "What's the matter, Mr. Arrow?" she asked and he didn't respond immediately. After a few minutes of looking in all of the rooms he turned to her and held her tight. She didn't quite know what was going on.**_

_** "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here." he said and Katherine laughed. **_

_** "What do you mean this morning wasn't a big deal. Just the regular-" She said but then abruptly stopped herself because she knew that that wasn't what he was s talking about. After a few minutes he let go of her and started banning on every other door. Katherine grabbed his shoulder. "What's the matter?" she asked. He looked at her again. **_

_** "He thinks you love him. He says that-" Katherine laughed and cut him off, her childish side showing a little. **_

_** "Who thinks what?" she asked but cut herself off. "I actually-" She was about to say don't want to know. **_

_** "Your father is sick if he thinks that every time one of his lousy crew feels annoyed at life he can have his twelve year old daughter flirt with them!" Arrow yelled and Katherine wanted to say something to him but thought better of it when he was in a rage like this. She backed away and ran over to the bar with Alex. Meanwhile Arrow had found the room. And barged in. **_

_** "Who do you think you are?" Arrow asked Scroop. He looked puzzled at the enraged space officer. **_

_**"What do you mean, commander?" He asked. Arrow slammed his hand down on the bedside table. **_

_** "Katherine! She's twelve years old!" Arrow yelled, Scroop's face narrowed. Arrow kept going on. "If you had any, ANY self respect or tact you would leave right now! Let me tell you, if I ever see you talking to Katherine again I'll make you sorry that you-"**_

_** "Listen to me, Arrow. If you ever talk to me again I'll make you sorry the day that you hired me." He said with menace in his voice. Arrow stood his ground and Katherine came running in. She threw herself between them. **_

_** "Would you both stop it?" She asked, exasperated. "What don't you get about leave each other alone?" She snapped and Arrow backed up. "Just stop it! Please!" Katherine yelled and Scroop went to touch her shoulder but she snapped away and shook her head. "Don't touch me." She said and ran to the door. "I never loved you! I never liked you! Don't ever touch me again!" She yelled and Arrow made a move to comfort her but she pulled away crying. "You to! Don't talk to me! I hope I never see either of you again!" she yelled and with that her memory faded.**_

"Le' me go, you little brat!" The man yelled and Katherine twisted his arm around. Rebecca backed up.

"I want seven dollars!"

"You said five!"

"I changed my mind! Seven! Now!" Katherine screamed and when she let him go he dug into his pocket and threw the money on the table. Katherine passed it to Rebecca who smiled and winked, leaving the bar to Katherine. The man ran out and Katherine sat do

wn she herd a slow clapping and her face turned towards the door. Her face froze with an expression of terror. Scroop. He stood in the door. _He's dead. Father told you that he was dead. Father told you that he was dead! Alright, calm down Katherine he probably does not even care any more... Wait a minute. He killed Arrow! He killed him! Well, he's not getting off the hook easy! Why, if I cant make life painful for him my name's not Katherine Charity Silver! _She thought and admitted to herself that she got a bit cocky. She stood up and puffed out her chest. _I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore! I can fight him! I'll take the creep! I'll do it for my new friends! I'll do it for Jim. Jim and his brown hair and eyes. Sometimes when he gets angry at me-Off topic, Katherine. Pull yourself together. _Katherine put her hands on her hips. Scroop walked over. Luck there's no one else in the bar.

"Katherine! Long time no see. I missed you." He said almost sarcastically and Katherine stood her ground as he inched over to her.

"Well that makes one of us." She said dryly and made no move to pull a seat or anything. He pulled one for himself and then for her, motioning for her to sit. She grinned coldly. He shrugged.

"I need to talk to you, Miss Silver." He said and stared into her eyes as if trying to read them.

"Really? Because I need you to get the hell out of my bar." She said then quickly added for emphasis; "You of all people know how good I am at running a bar and keeping it neat." He snorted.

"Please, the only thing your good at his breaking hearts and bones. Not much of a talent, Katherine Silver." He said and Katherine was a little taken aback probably because it was true to her.

"As apposed to what? Murdering and breaking up families." she listed and he was trying to keep his cool.

"Katherine Silver, I always told you that you were a good-" He started but Katherine was never able to pass up a dig.

"Kisser." She snapped and he was getting angrier. Though it was probably not a good idea to, Katherine wanted to make him angry. As cruel as it was she enjoyed seeing people's faces after she'd been pocking at them for the last hour. She intended to do much worse to this little-

"Katherine, you don't have to like me but I have a massage from your father." He said. Katherine froze. He mouth might have been agape but honestly she was to shocked to tell. Scroop knew he got her and smiled. "He wants you to help him. He thinks that you have everything that it takes to get that task done." Katherine's eyes lit up. _Anything. I'll do anything for you, father! I'll kill, I'll steal. If you just look at me the way you did when I was little. Treat me the way you did. Love me and care for me and I'll do anything. _

"What?" She asked. "You name it!" She said. Scroop smiled a little.

"Kill Mr. Hawkins." He said and Katherine could feel the waterworks turning on. _No! No! You can't do this to me! You cant make me chose and you cant hurt me lime this! I wont do it! I wont! _

"No." Katherine said plainly. "No. No. No! NO! NO!" She yelled and slammed her floor down onto his. He pulled away.

"Are you in love?" He asked and Katherine shook her head. He nodded. "Oh, I think you are." Scroop said and Katherine shook her head again.

"I-I-I-I swear I'm not. I'll do it. Tell daddy that I'll do it!" She yelled. _Anything to go away. Anything to make you go away. _Katharine thought. Scroop looked at her and smiled again, chilling.

"I'll go tell captain Silver that, Katherine. You go break Jim's heart as I do that. See you later, gorgeous." He said and after he left Katherine collapsed on the ground and cried harder than she'd ever cried before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Step Closer

Katherine worked the bar for an hour after that only thinking about Scroop. _How the hell did that jerk survive? How could it happen? He was supposed to die! They told me he was dead!_ When everyone left, the bar was messed up. Bottles were shattered on the ground, chairs were overturned, and tables were broken. It had been a rough day. Katherine knew that sometime or another she'd have to clean and that sometime was now. She started with the actual bar and wiped it off but before she could get out her spray and bottle the door opened. Katherine whipped around and yelled;

"I told you that the bar was closed at seven, morons! You can come back tomorrow and get wasted but now I have to clean up after you jerks!" She screamed. "I was not here this morning." The man said.

"And if you were you are to loaded to remember!" Katherine shot and the man sighed. Katherine's face changed. There was something about that man that was strange and familiar. Her eyes squinted. "Step closer into the light..." Katherine said. The man in the door stepped into the light and Katherine gasped and stumbled backwards. She dropped the half glass bottle she was holding. It fell onto the ground and shattered. Light reflected the shadow of Mr. Arrow. Her caregiver and friend, who she thought was dead. He was standing in the door.

Ok, like? Dislike? Review! I'm usually good at updates and responding to people but I'll be away this week until Sunday so review and unless I can get a minuet expect a response Sunday. So you guys get stuck with a cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Like You Used To

Katherine dropped the bottle and gasped. Arrow stepped into the tavern and pulled out a chair for Katherine. She made no move, as she was still in shock. He sat down. Finally, Katherine regained her senses and she practically fell into the chair. Arrow flickered a smile.

"I see you lost some of your grace, Kate." He said and Katherine laughed a little, smoothing her hair back.

"I guess so." She said simply, not knowing what to say. She had so many questions and she didn't know which of them to ask first. What happened? Why are you here? How have you been doing? Why didn't you see me sooner? Why did you let me think you were dead? All of the questions swam in her mind and she wanted to burst out with them all but something stopped her, it was as if an imaginary barrier blocked her mind from her mouth. All she could do was jump up and embrace him. He raped his arms around her to and she started to cry. Not sad tears though. Not the tears of a girl who had just been betrayed and not the tears of a girl who had the hardest decision to make. The tears of a girl who had just had a weight lifted from her shoulders. The tears of a girl who had just seen an old friend again. She started to laugh and then she pulled away from his sopping wet embrace. The rain was coming down harder and the harder the rain came down the harder Katherine cried.

"I missed you so much!" She managed to choke out and Arrow nodded.

"And I you, Katie. And I you."

"What happened?" Katherine asked after she calmed down a little. Arrow sighed.

"I knew if I came back I would have to tell you."

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I herd from the police station about Amelia taking you out." Arrow said and Katherine's head snapped up.

"Amelia. She'll want to see you!" Katherine said and Arrow grabbed onto Katherine's wrist.

"No, Katie. Leave it be. I only came into the tavern because I saw Scroop leave. Are you alright?" he asked and suddenly Katherine felt angry. A searing rage filled her and started to heat her up as if she were an oven, ready to start a fire.

"How can you do that to her?" Katherine asked. Arrow sighed.

"Katie, I don't want to talk about it." Arrow said. "Are you ok?" He asked. Katherine nodded, not wanting to talk about what happened. Arrow sensed that something was wrong. "What's the matter?" He asked and Katherine shot up.

"Arrow, I don't want to talk about it." She mimicked. _I don't know why I'm so mad. I should be happy but I'm not. I'm scared for Jim and me. I'm scared for everything I just got. I'm just plain scared and not only am I scared but he has no right to do that! Show up here and leave Amelia in the blue. She misses him a lot and he needs to tell her. I don't care why he didn't come sooner but he needs to now! _

"Katherine you don't understand. It's not her and it's not you. It's me." Arrow proclaimed and Katherine snapped up.

"Yes, your right." Katherine said. "It is you. You need to tell her how you feel! You can't run away from things because you're scared." She yelled and he opened his mouth to protest to being scared but Katherine (as usual) wouldn't let anyone get a word in. "Shut up! Just shut up! Don't get me wrong, Arrow. I'm glad to see you but you can't do that to people."

"What?" He asked. "Do what to people? Leave before you get your heartbroken? Leave before you break someone else's heart?" Katherine laughed a little.

"You are scared!" She said and he nodded shyly. Her tome changed from gloating and smug to sympathetic and scared. "Your not the only one."

"What do you mean, Katie?" Arrow asked and she could tell that he knew it had to do with Scroop. Katherine bit her lip. _Tell him! He might be able to help! He'll protect you! _Katherine said to herself and she but her lip.

"My father sent the spider bastard to tell me something." Katherine said and Arrow started to speak but Katherine kept going with her story. "He said that I have a choice between killing Jim and-"

"WHAT?" Arrow yelled, enraged. Katherine looked down. "What are you going to do?" He asked his voice changing from angry to concerned. Katherine shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. 'I want to make my dad happy but I think I'm falling for Jim." She confessed. Arrow smiled at her.

"I knew that one day we'd be having this talk." He said and Katherine snorted.

"The I don't know whether I'd kill someone talk?" She asked sarcastically. Arrow laughed again, harder this time.

"No, the I think I like a boy talk." Arrow quipped and Katherine laughed. Arrow brushed a stray bit of hair out of her eyes. "Just tell him you like him, Katie."

"Look who's talking!" She spouted and laughed. Arrow didn't join her.

"Katherine, what are you going to do?" He asked and Katherine's laughter ceased.

"I don't know. I want to please my father but at the same time I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't hurt the boy." Arrow said. Katherine looked into his eyes.

"It's not that easy, Arrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You hate my father it's easy for you to say don't hurt anyone but I don't know." Katherine said and she bit her lip, letting her mouth fill up with the warm metallic substance of blood.

"Kate, would you really hurt the only person you've ever loved?" He asked, trying to get Katherine to change her mind.

"I don't know, Arrow! I don't know anything anymore! I thought that I would never like anyone like this but I do! I do and I don't have anyone to tell because Alexandra is gone and it's all my fault!" Katherine cried. She started to sob, something that she'd been doing a lot of lately. Arrow pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair like he used to when she was a little girl and fell off of her bike or when she dropped her ice cream.

"There, there, Katie. Please don't worry about this. We'll get out of it." He comforted and Katherine's loud sobs subsided into quite whimpers and she hugged him. "We'll get through the hard time, Kate. Like we used to." He comforted and Katherine stood up.

"I promise to talk to Jim if you promise to talk to Amelia." Katherine said and Arrow smiled happy to see the girl peppy again.

"It's a deal, Katherine. It's a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I've Been Left One to Many Times to Trust You

Katherine and Arrow bid each other good-bye and stood up, each thinking of different ways to get out of their promise to the other. _What the heck! I can't tell Jim I like him! That's stupid! If I do that then it's just like- what the hell, Katherine! Or are you Amanda? Make up your mind because you sure as hell cant have both! _She told herself. _Damn it! That girl is so difficult sometimes! She's so selfish! Does she really think it's that easy? When I left I did it to protect Amelia not to break her heart agene. I knew that she was falling for that doctor. I might as well just leave now. _Arrow thought as he left the inn and walked back to the place he was staying. Katherine was thinking of the day's adventures when there was a slight knock on the door. Her attention drifted from a far away place to the door.

"C'min." Katherine said. Jim walked in, smiled at her, and sat down at the bar. Katherine turned around, trying not to see him. _God, control yourself, Katherine. Please don't let anything get in the way of your choice. Especially not those eyes. God, you are such a sucker for-_

"How'd the day go, Mandy?" He asked. Katherine shrugged.

"I've had better." She said and Jim smiled at her a bit sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes you just need to get away. You know?"

"Boy, do I." Katherine said and winked. Jim put a dollar on the bar and winked back.

"One soda, Miss." He said. She started to laugh. _Your falling for it Katherine. _For a minute she thought that she might just knock him out now but decided against it, for she was having too much fun.

"That'll be all, sir?" She asked back and he nodded. She poured a soda and passed him the cup.

"When you get off?" He asked her.

"Supposed to be ten minutes ago but some jerks decided to play smash the bottle." Katherine spit.

"Ouch. Got to hate those bottle smashing jerks." Jim said and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you want to know when I got off?" Katherine asked.

"Because I have something I want to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me here?"

"Could but then it wouldn't be cliché and make you cry."

"Is that what your shooting for." Katherine asked and started to laugh again. He nodded. "Seven. I'll be done in a half and hour." She said and he nodded.

"See you at the back of the inn at seven, Amanda."

"Great." Katherine said and Jim was about to walk out when he turned around.

"What you said to Amelia was great. I'm glad that she was able to get some closure about his death. It's been killing her since it happened."

"I'm just glad to help Amelia. She's a great role model." Katherine said truthfully. Jim snorted.

"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll be up on a high horse before you can take it back." He said and Katherine chuckled.

"All right, see you later Jim." She called after him then slouched down into the seat. After cleaning up the bar Katherine walked down the hall debating whether to actually show up. It was six forty five and Katherine's heart was beating a million miles a minute. She paced the hallway one of the guests at the inn walked up to her.

"Bartender?" She asked. Katherine turned around and nodded. "Jim Hawkins's date?" She asked again and Katherine flushed.

"I wouldn't quite call it that." Katherine murmured, embarrassed. The women laughed and walked away. Katherine shook her head and flickered a smile then walked out front. Jim was waiting for her. Katherine was about to announce herself by yelling hello but suddenly had a better idea.

"Hello, sir!" She called, picking up the role-playing game again. "Is there a Jim Hawkins here?" She asked and Jim turned around and smiled at her. Suddenly, they weren't Katherine and Jim or Amanda and Jim. They were to normal teenagers.

"I don't know!" Jim called back and walked over to you. "I think her stood you up."

"Really?" Katherine asked, trying not to laugh. Jim nodded.

"But I don't see why." He went on. "This Jim guy must have been a idiot to stand a girl like you up." He said and Katherine grinned. "Or blind." Jim added. Katherine could feel her cheeks turning red.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked and Jim winked.

"Not here." He said and Katherine was about to ask what he meant when he picked up the solar surfer under his feet and got on. Katherine was hesitant.

"I don't know, Jim." Katherine said and Jim laughed, putting a hand around her waist and pulling her on gently. Katherine squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's the matter?" Jim asked.

"I'm scared of heights." Katherine admitted. Jim let out a laugh and Katherine's faced hardened.

"Don't be silly." He said. "I wont let anything happen to you." He said and he poked her a little. She stared at the ground she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed onto his shoulder tight. The board took off. Katherine could feel the wind whipping against her face but kept her eyes closed. She was always afraid of heights. After some time Jim told her to open. They had landed on the ground and Katherine gingerly stepped off of the board. Jim grabbed her hand and Katherine opened her eyes. It was a beautiful forest with lush trees and a babbling of a brook. The only sounds were the rushing of the water and the talking of animals. Tears started to well up in Katherine's eyes. _I really don't think I've ever seen anything so amazing! It's wonderful! Now's the time! Keep your promise to Arrow. Come on! Do it! Say it! _

"Told you you'd cry." He said and Katherine turned to face him.

"Jim we need to talk." Katherine said, knowing what she was going to say.

"What?" He asked her. Katherine breathed and her eyes welled with tears.

"I need to leave." She said. Jim looked shocked. _Come on, Hawkins, don't make this harder. _

"Why?"

"I thought that I didn't have anything else but it turns out that my father wants to make things work and my-um-friend is actually alive. I'm a danger to everyone if I stay. You'd be better off dating some girl from school."

"Amanda, don't talk like that." Jim said. Hearing the name that she went by hurt only because Katherine knew that it was all a lie and she could never be Amanda.

"Jim don't you understand? My father was ruthless enough to blame me for murder do you know what he'd do to you?" Katherine asked desperation growing in her voice. Katherine knew that since his voyage to Treasure Planet, Silver had gotten hard and cold. He no longer cared about her and Alexandra. The only thing he wanted was to find the remainder of Flint's gold and have it for his own. Katherine knew that he blamed Jim for loosing the treasure in the first place.

"I understand that but we can do this together. We can beat your dad. I got to the ISA. Amelia got me in and I know that I'll help you. I swear."

"Jim, don't make this hard for me." Katherine said. Jim sighed.

"You're breaking my heart, Amanda." Jim said and he turned away.

"I'll be back, Jim. I promise. I'll be back soon. I just need to get this whole thing sorted out then I'll come back and we can go on like nothing happened." Katherine professed. Jim nodded. "How far away from the inn are we?" She asked.

"On the same planet. You can take the board."

"No. I'll walk. I hate heights." Katherine said and before she left the turned around and looked back. She took off her silver locket and tossed it to Jim. He caught it and looked at it. It was plain silver with nothing on it. He opened it up inside was a picture of Katherine and another little girl with lighter hair and paler skin. He assumed that this was Alexandra.

"What?" He asked.

"Keep it until I come back. It's my promise that I'll see you again." She said and with that she was walking away. Jim watched her go with longing in his eyes, not exactly the only girl he'd ever liked but certainly the most alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm Not the Only Heartbreaker

Katherine walked over to the inn that Arrow was staying at and banged on the door. A man opened it.

"I need to see Alton Arrow." Katherine said. The man shook his head. Katherine was not usually a violent person but she had just bee shaken up worse then she'd ever been.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Arrow said no visitors and besides unless you pay you can't get in." Katherine snapped out a knife.

"Let me in, god damn it!" She yelled and the man looked taken aback and stunned. He fumbled with the doorknob and it was Katherine's turn to be shocked. _What did you just do that for? Are you going crazy? What's happening to you?_ She thought and walked in dazed. All she could think about was Jim. Why did she have to leave? She could have stayed and made everything better. She could have come clean with him but instead she decided to be the hero and leave to try to talk reason into her deranged father. Katherine walked up to room thirty-one, the room the man told her he was staying at and she banged on the door.

"I said I didn't need help cleaning!" A booming voice rang out, a voice that comforted Katherine.

"It's me Arrow!" She yelled and he opened the door. Katherine collapsed sobbing. Arrow helped her into a chair.

"What's the matter, Katie? He asked tenderly. Katherine stopped crying long enough to tell him what she'd said to Jim and what happened.  
>"I'm so sorry. I should never have come back, Katie." He said and Katherine looked down.<p>

"It's my fault to. I should have come clean with Jim." Katherine said and Arrow stood up.

"We're going to make this right, Katie." Arrow said. Katherine nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"We'll flee town. You and me can start fresh." He said and Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her hero. Her childhood idol wanted to run away? No not possible.

"Your a liar, Arrow. You're a liar! You're going to hurt Amelia horribly."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

"But it will! It will! She needs you! You both love each other so stop it and don't be a hypocrite!" Katherine yelled all in one breath. Arrow sighed.

"I gave up the best thing that's ever happened to me so that I can work things out with you and dad now you deny me this!" She yelled. Arrow knew she was right. He took her hand and together the two walked back the Admiral Benbow.

Katherine banged on the door and made sure Arrow was standing next to her. She prayed to god that it was Sarah or Rebecca that answered the door. Jim answered it. _Just my luck. _He threw his arms around her. She did the same but quickly withdrew.

"Jim-" She started but was interrupted.

"I'm glad your back, Amanda." he said and Arrow raised an eyebrow at her. Funny how she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Then Jim looked up at Arrow and his jaw dropped.

"This is Arrow." Katherine said weakly. Jim's eyes bulged.

"I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed and Arrow smiled absentmindedly and walked into the inn. "What happened?" Jim asked and Arrow ignored him. Katherine took over.

"We need to see Amelia." Katherine said but as if on cue she walked in yelling at Jim.

"James Hawkins, I swear to god if you leave another dirty cup-" Amelia started but dropped the dishes when she saw Arrow in the doorstep. Arrow blushed and Amelia looked like she was going to collapse. Katherine knew that Arrow would leave out of fear if she didn't just blurt out the whole thing. Amelia deserved to know the truth.

"He always liked you Amelia and when he went on the voyage with you he didn't want anything to happen to you so when Scroop tried to kill him he decided he'd better stay dead and-"

"Katherine, that's quite enough." Arrow said and Jim looked at her.

"Katherine?" He questioned. _That big jerk! What the hell, Arrow?_

"I'm so sorry, Jim!" She burst. _Not about Silver. I can't tell him about dad yet. _"I didn't know who to trust and not. I had to use a-"

"It's all right." Jim soothed but Katherine was to far away in sobs to be helped. He walked over and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No one blames you, Katherine." Amelia, still to stunned to move finally regained her sense and hugged Arrow.

"It's splendid to see you again, Alton! It really is and I'm so glad you're all right!" Amelia gushed and Katherine calmed herself down.

"Amelia, it's amazing to see you to." He said and then there was the awkward pause. Amelia coughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Jim, will you-um-escort Mr. Arrow to a room." She said and Katherine looked at Amelia, big eyed. Amelia helped her to a room and sat her down. After a few minutes Amelia sighed.

"What's the matter?" Katherine asked. Amelia shrugged. This was a side of her Katherine hadn't seen before. A scared, helpless, and lost person.

"I love him, Amanda, but-"

"Katherine." She corrected and Amelia flickered a smile but returned to her grave state.

"The doctor." She went on. "I don't know anything anymore. I swore to myself that I'd never marry and that I'd never love but now I'm not sure." Katherine smiled at this.

"It reminds me of me." She said. "After Alex's death I told myself that I didn't deserve love and that I never truly knew what love was but then I met Jim and now I finally feel like I'm getting it together." She said. "Everyone deserves love just with different people." Katherine said. "You'll find the right person whether it be the doctor or Arrow. You'll make the right decision." Katherine said and Amelia nodded and walked out, still upset. The door opened again and Katherine groaned. Jim walked in and sat next to her.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded. "I was really worried about you." Jim said.

"I'm so sorry." Katherine murmured, to tired to say much else.

"I herd what you said to Amelia and I'm so proud." Jim proclaimed putting his hand on her back. Katherine looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked. Jim nodded.

"You sounded like a shrink or a politician or...I don't know! But it was great, Amanda." He said and stood up.

"Katherine." She corrected with a smile.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose would smell as sweet." He said and Katherine smiled.

"Shakespeare." She said.

"I don't care what your name is. You'll always be special." He said and she grinned more then he walked out. _That was the best I've felt all day. That was amazing. I really think I'm getting my life together. Maybe I'll be able to forget my dad ever existed!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Don't Understand

Amelia woke up the next morning scared and feeling a bit alone, though she meant no harm, Katherine coming to the inn had caused quite a mix up. She walked down to the bar and started to think. Arrow was alive. Alton. Her first mate was still alive. After she had pondered his death for so long. Felt so guilty about everything for so long and now here e was. Fine. Amelia bit her lip and coughed. A long knock on the door woke her from a deep thought.

"Come in." She called. The door cracked open. Katherine was standing there. Amelia tied to smile. Thinking of Jim with a girl was hard but it was an idea that she had to get used to. After all, Katherine was a strong girl and she might just be the thing to get Jim interested in school so he can pass. Amelia nodded at Katherine and she shyly sauntered in and sat down, hiding her tanned face behind a glass, which actually magnified her glazy eyes. Amelia sat down across from her and for a moment the two of them just stared at each other. Finally Katherine spoke.

"Look, Amelia. We need to talk." Katherine said and she nodded. "I'm sorry." Katherine went on. "We need to understand each other and I swear that I didn't know he was alive anymore than you did."

"It's fine, Katherine." Amelia said.

"I have another secret that I'm ready to tell you." She said and just at that moment as if it were some badly made soap opera the door slammed open and at the same moment a an came and as all of this was happening Jim walked in. Her father procured from the door and took his hat off. Everyone looked over and Katherine only had time to think one thing. _Oh crap. I'm done. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fire is a Symbol for Passion

Everyone's mouth was agape and Silver was the first to speak. His voice ran out clear and pierced Katherine's ears like a knife.

"Katherine?" He asked. "I'm so sorry." He said and then went to embrace her. She pulled away.

"What's going on?" Jim asked and Katherine went to justify the actions that had been causing her guilt for the last few weeks.

"Jim, I-" Katherine finally got out but was interrupted by the door knocking. Scroop opened it without help and Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"You son of a-"

"I had to tell him everything, Katherine Silver." He said emphasizing her last name. _This cant is happening! I can't believe it! Why? Why me? Maybe I should have just stayed in that rotten jail cell! _ Katherine thought pinching herself, trying to wake up. Scroop caught the gesture.

"This isn't a dream, Katie." He said. She spat on the ground and puffed her chest out, trying to make herself look five times more badass than she actually was or felt.

"I'm not scared of you, freak!" She proclaimed.

"Who are you, really?" Jim asked and Katherine felt as if someone has stabbed her with a dagger. "Did you ever like me?" He asked, showing a momentary weakness. Scroop seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. Katherine strove to profess her love and loyalty but she could only stutter and wave around. Jim pulled away.

"I can't believe you!" He said. "You're a pirate and a traitor!" He yelled. Amelia put her arm on Jim's shoulders.

"Mr. Silver, you can take your good for nothing tease of a daughter and leave our inn or I will be calling the police." Amelia said and the remark was fire to water, extinguishing any hope of ever feeling loved again.

"I swear I-" Katherine started but her father interrupted her.

"Please, Cap'n. There's no need for that language. Katie's only tryin' ta make ya proud." He said but Katherine stopped him putting a hand up to her mouth and biting back a sob. She heard the door slam open again and knew that it was Arrow.

"What the-" Alton started but something clicked with him. "Amelia, please calm down. You don't know the full story."

"What else do I need to know, Alton?" She yelled. Then her face changed. "Did you know about this?" She asked. Scroop sat in the corner, looking quite pleased. Katherine eyed him. _I swear, one day I'm going to slap that ass so silly he'll be screaming! I can't believe what he did! This is his entire fault! _

"Amelia, Katherine and I have been longtime friends and I knew what she went through as a child-"

"You should have told me!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia, I was going to tell you!" Katherine wept but the captain was having none of it.

"Miss Silver, your lucky that-"

"I promise that I was going to tell you!" Katherine yelled. Amelia was starting to ire her.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Jim yelled. Alton put a hand on Katherine's shoulders.

"When we get out of this-" He started but was interrupted by a loud coughing from the other side of the room.

"I believe that 'if' should be the right word." Scroop said and Katherine's eyes automatically went to what was in his hand. A book of matches. Without wasting a second the dove for it but he stepped aside, causing Katherine to tumble onto the ground and hit her head. He lit the match and threw it right on Katherine's now bleeding shoulder. She screamed in pain and flicked it off. It landed on a table and set fire to everything. Out of the corners of her blurry eyes she could see Jim and Amelia exiting. Arrow was making his way over to her but she spoke to him with her eyes. _I'll find a way out. Go help Amelia and Jim. Make sure Sarah; Rebecca, and the doctor are all right. Go and tell Jim I did kind of like him. I'll make it out. _Katherine silently said and Arrow seemed to understand and with a last weak breath she said; "Arrow!" He turned around. "Please make sure that my father is all right!" She called weakly and Arrow nodded helping Silver out of the burning inn. _He thinks I'll try. Let me tell you, I wont try. I know that I can't get out. I can smell the smell of burning smoke and I can see the roaring glow of the fire dancing all around. It's so beautiful. _Katherine thought then her ponderings shifted to Alexandra and she wondered if she would see her in heaven, soon her eyes closed and she waited for death to come, half hoping that it would be sooner than later. Nothing could arouse her now. She was going to get the rest that she deserved, after all fire is a symbol of passion and she dies saving the people that she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Only Idea We Have

Katherine didn't try to move for the longest time. She lay battered and bruised on the ground. She could feel her skin burning and she tried not to think of the pain. Instead she filled her mind with the sights, sounds, and tastes of her old life before the treasure hunt. Salty air that whipped her face. Cold water that lapped onto her feet. The hot sun caressing her skin, gently glowing her skin a bronze color. The smell of fresh baked bread, he sister's musical laugh, and the mother she never knew who had given her a locket. _Jim. Jim still has my locket, assuming he didn't throw it into the flames. I wouldn't blame him. God I wish I could kick myself now. _Katherine thought weakly and set down to die but out of the corner of her eyes she saw something. Scroop. That bastard. He was stopping Jim from leaving. Everyone else was on the Legacy, franticly circling the planet but he was still here. _I got to save him! Not only for him but also for me to! How could I be so stupid? Would Alex want you to die? No! She died for you! Honor her! Beat the crap outta' that slimy little-_Katherine thought and she decided to fight. Katherine put her hand on a table to try to stand but the table collapsed under the full weight of her and the wearing down of the fire. Instead she groped for the wall, and was surprised that her eyes stung and started to blur because of the smoke. She stood up and made her way to the door as if she were immune to the flames. Of course that was not the reality and if Katherine had stopped to think about the flames once she would have let herself collapse from the pain. Katherine reached the door that had been broken down so many times and tried to bang it open. She didn't have the strength and collapsed in front of it.

"I-I-I-I need to get out..." She murmured and pushed on the door harder. This time it creaked and Katherine wanted to scream for joy. She stood up and thinking of everything but the raging flames she threw herself at the door and both the door and Katherine tumbled out onto the pavement. She gasped for air and pried herself off of the ground seeing the two people shooting at each other Katherine jumped in the middle, using her remaining strength and dexterity to stay balanced. Both men stopped shooting.

"Just-just-just stop..." Katherine said trailing off and Scroop laughed. He was more ruthless than Katherine had remembered.

"Hear that, Jim? Katherine wants us to sit down and talk it out!" Katherine bit her lip, not wanting to display any hints of her plan.

"You-you-you know that y-y-you still love me." She muttered almost out of strength. Scroop's expression softened a little, barley noticeable. Katherine prayed that it would work.

"You don't though, tease." He said his face curving into an imaginable frown.

"I-i-i-i do." Katherine begged. "Jim hates me, my father hates me, and captain hates me." Katherine went on, looking at a fallen Jim Hawkins who was glairing at her. _That look just confirmed my statement as true. Please, please, don't move, Jim. This needs to work! We don't have anything else. _Katherine prayed and she coughed more, trying to get out some tears for effect. Scroop knelt down; his face was impossible to read. Katherine didn't know whether it was to tease her more or to help her up but she knew that she didn't care. All she did care about was the glass shard in her pocket that she was able to pick up. Katherine whipped it out and gutted him in the stomach.

"I guess I really did lie." Katherine muttered as he fell back enraged. Scroop grabbed the gun and fired it at the ground where he thought Katherine was. She rolled out of the way and pushed Jim to. Katherine and Jim tumbled down the hill and collapsed in a head at the bottom of the paved driveway, Katherine sprawled across him.

"Watch where you're going, Silver." He muttered and Katherine blushed and pulled herself up, weakly.

"Excuse me for saving your life." She snapped and Jim almost flashed a smile. Katherine picked the bottle up again and almost fell down. Jim caught her.

"You're not seriously going back up there again!" He yelled at she ignored him, crawling up the hill toward the manic with the gun.

"Katherine Silver!" He yelled and she stayed down, her heart pounding. She looked back at Jim and breathed a little. _I can do this. I can do it! I can do it! _Katherine thought, cockily and she stood up and made a dash over to him. Katherine threw herself into him and was able to get the gun a few inches away. He easily overtook her. Katherine grabbed the gun and he threw his hands in the air. She looked away and fired, raining bullets down like a hailstorm. Scroop fell backwards and Katherine laughed but the battle was still only half won because soon the whole planet would be engulfed in flames with Katherine and Jim still on it. She looked down the hill and saw Jim on the ground in a heap. Katherine didn't know if it was Scroop throwing the glass of one of his bullets or even one of her bullets but right now she didn't have time to do a therapy session with herself. She booked down the hill and sat next to him, letting her tears bombard his deathly pale skin. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed the solar surfer. If she could get her and Jim over there she might just be able to get it working and in the air. _Great idea, Katherine. Now all you have to do is blindfold yourself so you don't hurl and faint. _Katherine said rolling her eyes. She had to admit that more likely than not she would panic but it was the only plan she had and the only one that might work so gingerly Katherine Silver and a unconscious Jim made their way over to the surfer and hoped for the best because right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: You're Never Alone, Katherine

Jim Hawkins groaned weakly and opened his eyes. He could not believe the day's occurrences. Katherine was John's daughter. He didn't want to believe it but she herself had admitted freely to lying to him and to working with her father. Katherine on the other hand had gotten to the surfer and lay Jim on the ground. She pulled on it a little and after it didn't whir to life like it did when Jim stepped on it she picked it up and threw it down again. _Smart, Katherine. That's a smart thing to do._ She thought to herself and rolled her eyes, picking up the surfer again. This time she stood on it and started to jump. It screeched to life and it lurched to the side a little. Levitating off of the ground, Katherine laid Jim's body on it and breathed a little. The board creped up and Katherine gasped looking at the smocking planet. _I can't do this. I don't think I can do this. This is too high. _Katherine thought as she closed her eyes and readjusted her weight. She knew that the Legacy was in view. Katherine steadied herself and let the solar surfer crash onto the board. She could feel the wood slamming onto the deck and she could see people looking at her but she couldn't realize whom. Katherine was to focus on the pain of her burns that slammed against the wet and splintery wood of the Legacy deck. Her vision blurred and she blacked out. The last thing that Katherine Silver remembered was someone's strong arm's carrying her into a bed and laying her down. She could here the captain and Arrow talking.

"You're never alone, Katherine." Arrow muttered to her and then she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. When she woe up Amelia was sitting by her bed. Katherine tried to sit up but Amelia wouldn't let her.

"Stay lying, Katherine. I just wanted to talk to you-"

"Is Jim ok?" Katherine asked and prayed for the best. Amelia nodded and Katherine clutched her hands to her face and started to cry tears of joy. Amelia smiled faintly. "I never meant to hurt anyone." Katherine sobbed. Amelia put her arm around Katherine.

"Katherine, I understand but Jim is very hurt."

"No! No you don't understand." Katherine shouted. "I've been hurt one to money time to lose him!" Katherine yelled. Then her voice softened. "I need to win him back, Amelia." Katherine cried. Amelia smiled.

"I know how you feel, Katherine." She said. Katherine raised an eyebrow and Amelia sighed.

"I knew about you before you came." Katherine was confused. "Arrow told me about you and we did talk about liking each other." Amelia said. "I was the first one to tell him my feelings and everyday after that I felt like I had to work back up a trust. Be natural, Katherine. You need to talk to him." Amelia said. Katherine shook her head.

"I cant. He hates me." Amelia laughed.

"Jim Hawkins does not hate you, Katherine Silver." Amelia said and the two women smiled at each other. Katherine stood up.

"You're right! I will!" Katherine said and she jumped out of bed. Walking to the deck was nerve working for her. She didn't know how Jim was going to react. When she got there he was fixing the board.

"Didn't dent it up to badly did I?" She asked and Jim turned around. Katherine smiled and sat down next to him.

"You know. I do feel bad." She said and Jim ignored her. Katherine took a different approach. "Please." She said. "I know what I did was wrong." Jim looked over at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. Katherine shrugged.

"Same reason I lied about my name. I guess." Katherine thought. "I had just lost my sister. I was scared and disoriented." Jim sighed.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know. To tiered to think about that now." Jim said then Katherine got an idea.

"If kiss you will I be off the hook?" She asked. Jim smiled at her a little. "Come on!" Katherine begged. "How much better can it get?" She asked and Jim smiled at her. Katherine leaned in and she could feel he soft lips pressing to his. Se pulled away and got up. That was definitely a make up kiss. "Hope you get that thing fixed." She said. Then maybe you can teach me how to use it properly." Katherine joked and walked out. From the top deck Amelia was steering. Jim looked up.

"Nice day is it not, Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia asked, having seen and heard the whole thing. Jim rolled his eyes and Amelia laughed. He walked below deck. Arrow came up behind her and Amelia sighed.

"They'll be fine." Arrow said.

"Did you just see what happened? I think they'll be better then fine." Amelia said. Arrow smiled then touched her shoulder.

"Amelia." Arrow started but she pulled away. "I'm so sorry but you don't understand what Katherine has been through."

"She lost her sister." Amelia said. "She was abandoned by her caretaker and father. She lost her boyfriend then tried to earn him back." Amelia said gesturing to the happy coupe that had remerged from the cabins and was now working on the solar surfer. Arrow smiled and looked at them both.

"They look happy." Arrow commented. Amelia nodded.

"She's a gorgeous girl. Feisty to, just the thing that Jim needs."

"Amelia please let me speak." He pleaded with her.

"No one's stopping you." She replied with a sudden coldness.

"I love you."

"Well I don't feel the same way." she snapped. Arrow sighed.

"I know that you do. We've talked about this before."

"Arrow, I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" He asked. She sniffled a little and hid her face, but started to talk.

"Last night-" she started but suddenly got angry. "God damn it all!" She yelled. A little tear trickled down her eyes.

"Amelia tell me what the matter is." Arrow said.

"I do love you!" She muttered and he pulled her into a kiss. Jim tapped Katherine on the shoulder and they both looked up and laughed like five year old children. Katherine smiled up at the two and Amelia broke away and blushed. Suddenly, Katherine realized that it was moments like these that matter. Seeing people find new emotions and realizing your own. Katherine started to tear up.

"This..." She murmured in Jim's ear. "Is the way life should be." He nodded in agreement.

"What you say we go for a ride?" he asked gesturing towards the fixed board. Katherine shook her head.

"I have different people I need to talk to." She said and she walked below deck. Jim knew what she was talking about.

"Katherine! Wait!" He called. She turned around. "Do you want some company?" She shook her head and walked down the stair, knocking on the door. Rebecca answered and hugged Katherine. Katherine didn't quite know what to do so she embraced her back.

"Oh, Katherine!" She said. "I have the best news! The doctor and I will be getting engaged!" She said and Katherine nodded only half hearing.

"That's amazing, Rebecca." She said pushing by and entering the room. The doctor was sitting next to her father's bed. He was sitting up talking. When she entered he opened his arms for her.

"Katie!" He said and she shook her head.

"Dad." She started but the doctor coughed. Katherine ignored him. Rebecca's expression turned grim and she pulled the doctor out of the room. Katherine sat down on the stool. "I love you." She went on. "But love only gets us so far. Desire gets us the other part. Desire and a passion that your daughter is fine and happy."

"Katie, please-" He cut in but she didn't talk and she ignored him.

"Your desire for treasure and for revenge on Jim brought you so far as to having me take the fall and running away. Do you know what the resulted in?" Katherine asked trying not to cry. "The death of my five year old sister."

"Alexandra was-"

"Don't." Katherine said. "I know that you didn't mean to do what you did but it happened. Alexandra is dead because of you." Katherine said her father looked like he was going to cry.

"I swear-"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" Katherine snapped. He nodded.

"Go on, Katie."

"Then after that you sent Scroop of all people to me. I hated you for a minute. That bastard almost killed Jim and me. I hope your happy dad." Katherine said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and fury. "Then after that you couldn't stand that I was happy, could you? You needed to come." She said. "I'm gong to have to say that I love you, daddy, but you broke something." Katherine cried. "And you can't fix it." She said softly. "Please go as soon as you recover strength. You can visit but I want you out of the picture until I can get things rock solid with Jim. Maybe someday you and I can make something work." She said but before she could walk out her father took her hand and pressed a picture in it. Of her mother. She was a beautiful woman with hair just like Katherine's. Long gold tresses. Tears rolled harder down Katherine's cheeks.

"Her name was Lilith." He said. "She died during childbirth and I want you to have her picture. Your right about me, Kate and I respect that. I'll leave for a lil' but you need to promise to remember me." He said and Katherine nodded but before exiting she quietly said;

"Can I hear more?" Her father nodded.

"We called her Lily for short. She was a lot like you. Brave, and smart. Sweet and kind. She didn't take any crap 'm anyone." He said. Katherine smiled and walked out, crying. She walked over to Jim and hugged him. He passed her the locket and she opened it, removing the picture of herself and inserting the picture of her mother.

"Now I'll never be alone." Katherine said and Jim placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You never were." He countered.


	15. Note to you all you supportive people!

Ok here is the end of I Never Knew What Love Was. (Sniff, sniff) I'll miss Katherine; she's an OC that I worked very hard on. I gave this story 110% and I'm so happy with the way it turned out. Without more monologue I'll let you get going with the story!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I Didn't Know What Love Was But If I Told you That I Learned, Don't Tell

Katherine sighed and watched the little boat fly off into the horizon. Jim's arm was around her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I didn't give you a say in what to tell him."

"Don't worry about it." Jim finally said. "Go get some sleep." He said but Katherine shook her head. Jim smiled at her a little. Katherine looked back out at the horizon. On the deck Amelia and Arrow were watching her.

"Well, they look happy." Arrow remarked. Amelia smiled. Arrow pulled her closer. "The doctor and Rebecca are engaged." He said and Amelia nodded.

"I'm happy for them" She said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and Amelia put her hands over her mouth.

"Alton-"

"Say yes." He said and Amelia nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She exclaimed and she and Arrow embraced. Jim whistled from the bottle and Katherine stifled a giggle.

"Let's give them some time alone, shall we?" Jim asked and Katherine winked at Amelia and walked off with Jim to the back of the boat. Katherine sighed.

"Jim?" She asked. He looked up. "I'm really glad I came here and to be frank with you, if I were to do again I don't think I'd do a thing differently."

"Oh?" He asked.

"I think we can make this work." She said. "Before this I didn't think that I deserved anything for not letting my sister live but now-now I'm not so sure."

"You definite deserve it, Katherine." Jim said then he added coyly. "And if you don't deserve it, Kate, then don't deprive me." She laughed.

"I wont. Don't worry." Katherine said and they kissed once. Katherine pulled away and ducked her head down.

"Wow. That was the best kiss ever." She said a bit dumbfounded.

"Have you had so many others to compare it to?" He asked and she smiled."

"Not a lot but I'll show you the best." She said and she kissed him for longer this time but pulled away when she remembered something, much to her chagrin.

"My sister." She said. Jim looked at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"She's just lying there. In the street. Probably gone by now."

"I want us to have a funeral for her now. You and me." Jim nodded and touched her face.

"Of course!" He said. Katherine took a minute and then clasped her hands like she was in church, usurer how to hold a service.

"Alexandra Jane Silver, I miss you so much." Katherine started. "I miss everything about you. You're little laugh and the way you used to bang pots, making a band. You were always such a good listener and I only wish you were here right now to see how happy I am. I know that's selfish, but I know I'm happier knowing that you're somewhere better." Katherine said and her sweet words were reduced to heart wrenching sobs. Jim hugged her and Arrow walked in. Jim motioned for him to leave but he knelt down next to Katherine.

"Katie, your sister was a angel." He said and Katherine just sobbed harder. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Great work, Arrow." He said half sarcastically. Katherine looked up.

"No, no. Jim he's ok." She said and she flung her arms around Arrow.

"Thank you for help Amelia when she needed you." Arrow said and Katherine nodded letting go.

"You should probably go back to her. Leave me to Jim." Katherine said and she looked back at him and got up.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Katherine looked at him.

"You're going to take me flying and little by little I'm not going to be scared. I'm going to do it for Alex." Katherine said and Jim nodded getting on the board when the arrived at the front deck. I got on, like we always do. She looked at him, hair flying up and spoke louder so that he could hear her. "Let me tell you, Jim. I never knew what love was before I met you. Love is actually a pretty strong word. I don't know if I even do now." She joked and he punched her in the arm. She laughed and rapped her arms around him.

"But, Katie. If you tell me that you learned what love was I wouldn't tell." Jim countered and Katie rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd bet you wouldn't." She said and they both smiled at each other and sailed higher into the horizon.


	17. Epilogue

Scarlet belongs to TMNTdisneyfan! Here's the epilogue!

Epilogue: Katherine's Narrative

I try, though it was one of the most amazing nights of my life, not to remember much about the night that Jim and I took off on a surfer and I told my father to leave. Jim kept asking me if there was anything I would do different and I always say no but in truth there was a lot that I'd do different. I'd throw myself in the way of the car that hit Alexandra and yes, I'd give up all I have now. I'd tell my father that I was sorry and I'd let Amelia know how much I appreciated her, instead of just saying thanks. I was seventeen when I arrived at the Benbow and I'm twenty-one now. We rebuilt the inn and I still run the bar.

"Come on, Katie!" Scarlet said and she grabbed my hand. I didn't feel like running today but I promised Amelia that I'd babysit her daughter.

"Can't we read a book today?" I asked, weighted down by my heavy thoughts.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to run around." I said. Jim walked in. He winked.

"Off of work today?" I asked he captioned his own ship.

"Not exactly I'm just coming home to check on you." He said, as it was the anniversary of my sister's death.

"Is she pregnant?" Scarlet yelled and I blushed.

"No, of course not, Scarlet."

"You should. My mom's having another baby. Kids are fun! Right, Katherine." Scarlet said. I nodded. "I always wondered how people had kids. You'll tell me won't you, Kate." She asked and Jim and I exchanged glances and held back floods of laughter.

"I'll leave this one to you." Jim said and I nodded. "Later."

"So Auntie Kate, are you going to tell me?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I've got a better story." I said.

"No you don't. Your stories suck." Scarlet said and then she went over to her toy bin.

"I promise this is a good one, Scarlet and who told you that my stories sucked?"

"Jim did. He said you had a bad sense of stories because you told me about the princess and the frog. That was boring." I was getting a bit frustrated.

"All right, Scarlet, what would you like to do?" I snapped. She picked out a jump rope and looked at me.

"Will you count?" She asked and my mouth dropped open. I put my hand on my heart and tears started to come out. Scarlet dropped the rope and ran over to me.

"I'm sorry that I said your story sucked! I didn't mean it and Jim's just stupid! Don't listen-"

"It's not that, Scarlet. You didn't do anything." She waited a few minutes.

"I'd really like to tell you this story though." I said and looked at the skipping rope on the ground.

"I'm listening." Scarlet said.

"I'll skip around so it's only a minute."

"Take as long as you want, Katie."

"There were two sisters named...um...Alona and...er...Brittney. Well Alona was really little when Brittney was left in charge of her then one night..." I went on telling her story and she could see Scarlet's eyes tearing up. "...And then Brittney ended up-"

"Here." Scarlet said and she rapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Kat."

"It's ok, Scarlet." I said and then I felt a weight being removed from my shoulder. It was like on thousand rocks were all pressing on my body for four years and all of them had just been thrown off of me. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. She picked up the rope.

"You don't have-"

"Do you know what my record was?" I asked. Scarlet shook her head and I smiled at the memory. "Seventy three but I never got to finish. Let's go out and see if I still got my magic, shall we?" I asked and Scarlet shot up. "Tag you it!" I yelled and booked out the door with Scarlet following. We got to the meow and soon I was jumping the rope and Scarlet was counting for me.

"Sixty eight, sixty nine, seventy, seventy one, seventy two, seventy three, seventy four!" Scarlet counted and I collapsed on the ground exhausted. Scarlet laughed and suddenly stopped.

"Really though, Kat, are you going to have a baby?"

"No, Scarlet, drop it!" I said and Scarlet laughed.

"If you did what would you name her?"

"Drop it!"

"I'd name my baby Angelina."

"Scarlet!" I said and she got up and the two girls laughed. Thank you Alexandra. You made me the person I am today. Now I can be the same sister that I was to you to Scarlet but I wont make any mistakes this time. No mistakes this time


End file.
